


The Picture

by jfridley



Series: MPU (Motion Practice Universe) Ficlets [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, motion practice universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my first attempt at MPU ficlets. It was based on the idea that Bruce happened to find a picture of his mother and his reactions to it. MANY thanks to the_wordbutler for helping me with this one! As always just playing with these characters! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Picture

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at MPU ficlets. It was based on the idea that Bruce happened to find a picture of his mother and his reactions to it. MANY thanks to the_wordbutler for helping me with this one! As always just playing with these characters! Enjoy!

Tony flopped down on the bed waiting for Bruce when he heard a muttered curse and a thump come from inside the closet.

“You ok big guy?” he asked

“Tripped on the box” was his reply.

“What box” Tony asked, slightly confused.

The box Bruce had hid in the back of the closet away from prying eyes (meaning everyone else in the house- even Tony) when Jennifer had given it to him on her last visit. Her explanation was his aunt had kept it all these years and both his aunt and uncle think he was ready for it now.

“Was it hers or his” was his only question.

“Hers-I might have looked through one or two items just to make sure” she had smiled as she helped him hide it in his closet.

Bruce had been saved by the sound of teenagers (or a herd of elephants-take your pick) came home and they left the box there to go greet them. The box stayed there unopened, almost forgotten, until today.

Tony watched as Bruce struggled and dragged the box out of the closet and reached down to pick up a book that had fallen out in the move.

“Bruce?” Tony asked curiously

“This was my mother’s” was Bruce’s only reply as he read the name signed on the inside cover.

Bruce was surprised to find a photo stuck inside. A black and white photo of a teenage Rebecca Banner (obviously before she was Banner) on ice skates. Even after all these years and limited photos he recognized his mother’s smile.

“Is that her” Tony asked as he looked at the photo over Bruce’s shoulder.

“yes-she looks so happy” Bruce commented.

Just then some commotion started downstairs that included all 6 kids (three on two legs and the three on four) Tony kissed Bruce’s cheek and got up to go play referee. He didn’t see Bruce close the book and put it back in the box.

*************************************************************************************

Bucky realizes as soon as Clint and Miles had walked out the backdoor with the dogs that the girls were too quiet, which meant trouble (usually for him). He still wasn’t sure how he and Clint got roped into feeding the animals at the Stark/Banner household, but they needed to hurry. He found them in Tony and Bruce’s room amongst photos and an overturned box by the closet door.

“Girls” Bucky snapped making both Amy and Dot jump obviously being caught red handed. “We don’t have time for this- we need to leave as soon as Clint and Miles are done with the dogs. AND I am pretty sure neither of you are supposed to be in here”

“Hey Buck we need to leave Phil’s already texting me” Clint said as he got to the doorway. As he got a look on the inside he let out a whistle, “Man what happened in here?”

“The girls” was Bucky’s only response. “Ok it will be faster if we all help but young lady we will be having another talk when we get home” Bucky finished.

It took the three kids and two adults no time to pick up the books, papers and the few photos. One of the pictures had turned upside down and as Miles read the back he froze.

“What’s wrong?” Amy asked

“It says Becky and Brucie 1978.” Miles turned the photo around to investigate. It showed a smiling women in a garden holding an equaling smiling curly haired toddler with glasses. Miles paused for a minute then said “Becky’s short for Rebecca”

“Who’s Rebecca” the girls asked. Bucky and Clint’s eyes met over their heads trying to telepathically see who was going to get to answer THAT question-but Miles beat them to it.

“That’s Dad’s mom”

Both girls looked at each other for a second then both turned their eyes on Bucky.

“We need some picture frames daddy” Dot said

“Bruce needs these photos” Amy finished for her “So he can look at them all the time”

“Whoa honey” Bucky started, “it’s a nice idea but Bruce might not like it.”

Miles was quiet through this exchange looking at a table that was just outside the on suite. Throughout the year framed photos had started appearing on it. He still wasn’t sure if his dads had discussed this or if they even realized it was happening.

“We could put it on that table”

 

*******************************************************

Bruce and Tony came home an empty house. That in itself should have been cause for celebration but both were just too tired and headed for bed. Bruce was unbuttoning his shirt and brushing his teeth when he looked in the mirror at the open doorway. Was the box by the closet door moved or was he just imaging things?

“What?” tony asked at seeing Bruce staring at himself in the mirror.

“Think one of the kids was in here,” Bruce asked as he continued his night time ritual. Tony surveyed the room to see if anything was out of place when his eyes landed on the table. He noticed the black and white photo from the box was in one of the frames.

“Uh Bruce I think they went through the box”

“WHAT!” Bruce exploded as he stalked out of the bathroom. He looked at where Tony was looking zeroing in on the same frame but froze as he noticed the one behind it. He picked up the frame with shaking hands noticing a post it note handing it to Tony knowing he wouldn’t be able to read it.

“We hope you like this and aren’t too mad!” Tony read “what who’s we and what are they talking about?”

“This” Bruce handed Tony the same picture Miles and the girls had looked at earlier that day. The shock of the photos and the memories that always come back had Bruce crumbling in a shaking heap on the floor. Tony dropped down gathering Bruce in his arms and whispering to him until he calmed down. “I thought I wouldn’t have this reaction anymore.” Bruce whispered as Tony moved him to their bed. He looked at Tony waiting for the automatic response-the response he had heard from every therapist he’s ever seen (it’s ok; you’re allowed to cry; it’s good for you). All Tony said was “Do you want me to move them?” He looked at the table for a long time before he said with a small smile and shaking his head no and left it at that,

***************************************************************

Bruce sat on the back deck, looking out on the yard. He was up early (the dogs weren't even awake yet). His mind was a million miles away and 30 years in the past again. He almost didn't hear the door closing. He turned his head and was surprised to find Amy buried in a down comforter and standing there.

"Amy, what are you doing out of bed?" he asked quietly as he watched her shuffle over and climb on his lap.

"Not sleepy," she said as she snuggled close and Bruce wrapped his arms around her.

They both sat there for a while. Bruce was sure Amy had fallen back to sleep since the 7-year-old rarely went this long without saying something.

"Do you like your present?" she shyly mumbled. "Teddy and Miles said not to ask you—that it would make you sad."

Bruce looked at the bundle in his arms in astonishment. "Amy, don't you ever be afraid to tell me anything, okay?" Bruce asked with conviction. When no response come he tapped her head. "Okay?"

"Okay," came her answer; then after a pause, she asked, "Is that you with your momma?"

"Yes, sweetheart, it is," he answered quietly.

"Why would that make you sad? I like seeing pictures of Momma." Amy asked

Well, Banner, ask and you shall receive, he thought.

Bruce spent a long time trying to decide on how to answer that. He decided the simple answer would be best. "Not always, honey. I love that photo. It actually makes me smile"

He looked down, and Amy was looking up at him. Liking whatever she saw, she snuggled back down in her warm cocoon of blanket and Bruce with, "Good, I am glad."

Amy had fallen back to sleep and Bruce was almost there when warm arms wrapped around the back of the chair, making him jump.

"When you and the kid need a heart-to-heart, do it in the house and during business hours. You nearly gave me a heart attack," Tony whispered to the back of his head. Bruce smirked at him, then nodded his head toward the space next to him.

"Want to cuddle?" was the only thing he said.

"Always," Tony replied.

So Tony and Bruce sat in the lounger with a seven year-old sprawled across them, drinking coffee and watching the world wake up. Bruce wished all his mornings could be like this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
